onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 320
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = Chapter 358 (p. 3) Chapter 435 (p. 10-19) | eyecatcher = Usopp - Luffy | rating = 9.8 | rank = 5 }} "Everyone's Finally Wanted! The Crew of Over Six Hundred Million!" is the 320th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary While Usopp plots to get back in the Straw Hat Pirates, Franky, Iceburg and the Galley-La foremen are hard at work putting the finishing touches on the new ship. They also talk a little about what they are going to face next, which is the Florian Triangle which they must pass before going to their next island, Fish-Man Island As the Straw Hats were told that the ship is finished, they were interrupted by the Franky Family, who revealed that they all have bounties now, and plead with Luffy to take Franky along with them since Franky is also a wanted man. Long Summary Construction continues on the Straw Hat Pirates' new ship as the sun sets. Although having the help of Yokozuna, Paulie, Lulu, and Tilestone, Iceberg and Franky are doing the bulk of the work: surprising everyone else with their seemingly boundless energy. Even well into the night, the Dock 1 shipwrights are amazed at the "gusto" being displayed by their boss and his "bro" and realize that Tom's Workers still live on in these two incredible shipwrights. As they continue to work, Iceberg has a chuckle. When Franky accosts him, he replies that he never realized that Franky had so much talent hidden away. He remembers the Battle Frankies. While they may have had disagreements over them, and while they were used to frame Tom, he now feels they were just the warmups to this masterpiece: a work of sheer shipbuilding genius. He can't help but compliment Franky with all honesty. Kokoro recalls their youth. Tom had said they would both become great shipwrights in the future, and here Kokoro realizes his words are ringing true. Than Franky points out one crucial similarity. The crime that eventually sealed Tom's fate was building Gold Roger's Oro Jackson. And now Iceberg stands building a ship for a pirate crew who will no doubt become no less infamous. Iceberg replies that he will deal with that if it ever comes. Tom himself had said that a ship is a ship. What happens to it is the decision of its crew. So, like Tom, Iceberg will build this ship the same way every ship at Galley-La Company is made: on the belief that he is just building another ship. And in this case, he's also helping to fulfill a dream. Franky, meanwhile, wonders back to the time he resolved to stop Puffing Tom from taking Tom away to his death. He had vowed never to build a ship again, fearing they may once again be turned against the people he cared about. The train runs him over, leaving him broken and barely alive. At that point, a derelict iron ship passes. With his remaining strength, he climbs aboard and feels at home: a broken, battered body alone on a broken, battered ship. He resovles first and foremost to rebuild himself. He then recalled his conversation with Iceberg back when he returned to Water 7: how in the end Iceberg was just happy to see him alive again. Franky wonders who's more stubborn: he for defying the World Goverenment even now, or Iceberg for daring to take them on by helping him now. Usopp in the meantime is continuing to develop ways to apologize to the Straw Hats. He then sneaks to their suite to find out where the crew stands with him. He notes Zoro standing defiant on one side of the room and the rest of the crew on the other side. Usopp thinks the crew's getting frictious and decides to employ a scenario, but then Nami spoils this by closiing the curtains so no one gets to see him. So he leaves, knowing time is now against him. If this keeps up, they really will leave without him. Back at the construction site, the Franky Family offers everyone a meal break from their work. Out of courtesy, Iceberg and Franky are given first dibs. As they eat, Iceberg asks Franky what he'll do once the ship is finished. At this, Franky can't answer. Iceberg suggests he go with the Straw Hats. After all, they are in need of a shipwright. But Franky stands firm. He'll remain here with his Family. Zambai, however, wonders if he may not be entirely truthful. Paulie, Lulu, and Tilestone are amazed once again at Iceberg and Franky's will to continue working when they're too tired to even have their snacks. But the conversation stirs Franky's thought. The Straw Hats were something else, and allying with them at Enies Lobby proved quite a blast, so this dream ship of his will be entrusted to them. Their work continues until sunrise, even after everyone else except Kokoro collapses in exhaustion. Somehow, Franky and Iceberg are able to egg each other on to greater and greater efforts. As dawn breaks, Nami wakes to encouraging news: one week has passed, and her Log Pose is finally set. Once their ship is finished, they can set sail and resume their journey. Kokoro then points out something to Nami: the needle is pointing slightly downward. This is because the next leg of their journey will be taking them to the halfway point of their journey along the Grand Line. Their next stop will be Fish-Man Island which is at the bottom of the ocean. The mention of Fish-Man brings up mixed feelings. While Sanji is excited at the prospect of a place bound to be full of mermaids (until he remembers that Kokoro is a mermaid, too), the word stirs up unpleasant memories in many of the others: particularly Nami, who doesn't forget the time the Arlong and his fish-men had held her home of Cocoyashi Village hostage, though Zoro reminds her they were ruthless because they were also pirates. Then Kokoro points out that getting there will be the hard part: not just because they need to find a way to the sea floor but because the route indicated by the Log Pose passes through some very dangerous waters: an infamous place known as the Florian Triangle where ships of all types have vanished without a trace or returned without their crews. Nami is initially scared to go until Robin points out that ghost ships are often treasure ships, too. Luffy's already itching to go in hopes of encountering zombies and skeletons, and the talk of treasure ships makes Zoro wonder if he can find a new sword among such loot. Just then, Chimney, Gonbe, Mozu and Kiwi arrive with great news. The new ship is ready, ahead of schedule. But moments later, Zambai and the Franky Family arrive as well, and their news is not so great. The World Government has issued new wanted posters, and for the first time, the entire Straw Hat crew is wanted:"Straw Hat" Luffy's bounty triples from 100,000,000 to 300,000,000. Luffy is jubiliant at his increased notoriety. "Pirate Hunter" Zoro's bounty doubles from 60,000,000 to 120,000,000. Like Luffy, Zoro reacts positively since more infamy means greater challengers. To her shock, Nami gets the epithet "Cat Burglar" and a bounty of 16,000,000. Her photo is provocative due to the photographer pretending to be from a magazine. Chopper is dismayed that he has a bounty of only 50, having been mistaken for the crew's pet. His epithet is "Cotton Candy Lover". "Devil Child" Robin gets a modest raise from 79,000,000 to 80,000,000, mostly to justify updating her picture to show her as an adult. Robin is mildly amused. Sanji's excitement over finally being wanted (he earns the epithet "Black Leg" and a bounty of 77,000,000) disappears when he learns his wanted picture isn't a photograph but rather a very inaccurate drawing. Though not present, Usopp (as Sogeking) also has a bounty: this one worth 30,000,000. Zambai then reveals he has one more wanted poster to show them" "Cyborg" Franky, with a bounty of 44,000,000. As Iceberg had predicted, Franky is now a wanted man. This means it's no longer safe for Franky to stay at Water 7. So they beg the Straw Hats to take him with them. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 320